


Containment

by Pinkpony28



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpony28/pseuds/Pinkpony28
Summary: I looked through the pockets of the jumpsuit and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read it.In black bold lettering it said,SCPSecure. Contain. ProtectOrientation Leaflet for the Class D PersonnelIt basically said underneath it that I would be staying for a month to be used in some "highly classified experiments." I continued to read the leaflet; uninterested in what it had to say. My eyes widened at one statement. If you fail to comply with the instructions you are given, you will be sent back to your term in death row. When had I gotten onto death row? I don't recall doing anything that would even send me to court. I sighed and read the last paragraph.If everything goes as planned (meaning that we will have your full cooperation), you will be released at the end of the month and you will be granted an absolute pardon for all of your previous offences.I sighed and stuffed the leaflet back into my pocket. I just had to survive one month of whatever tests they were going to put me through and be done with it. I would even be completely forgiven for whatever I did. It shouldn't be that difficult, right?





	1. Orientation

My eyes opened only to close again. I groaned from the bright light that shone in the small room. My head felt numb yet when I tried to sit up a sharp pain ripped through it. I yelped quietly and brought my hand up to my head. I observed the room. It was quite small, big enough for me to walk only a couple steps, and all white. The walls were white, the floor was white, the crappy bed and blanket were white, the crappy sink was white. The only thing that wasn't white was the annoyingly bright orange jumpsuit on my body. I looked through the pockets of the jumpsuit and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read it.

 

In black bold lettering it said, 

**SCP**

**Secure. Contain. Protect**

**Orientation Leaflet for the Class D Personnel**

 

It basically said underneath it that I would be staying for a month to be used in some "highly classified experiments." I continued to read the leaflet; uninterested in what it had to say. My eyes widened at one statement. If you fail to comply with the instructions you are given, you will be sent back to your term in  _death row._ When had I gotten onto death row? I don't recall doing anything that would even send me to court. I sighed and read the last paragraph.

 

_If everything goes as planned (meaning that we will have your full cooperation), you will be released at the end of the month and you will be granted an absolute pardon for all of your previous offences._

 

I sighed and stuffed the leaflet back into my pocket. I just had to survive one month of whatever tests they were going to put me through and be done with it. I would even be completely forgiven for whatever I did. It shouldn't be that difficult, right?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

I stared at my reflection in the dirty mirror. I had been sitting on my uncomfortable bed for what could have been hours. My mind kept wracking with the possibilities of why I was on death row. Nothing came up. I couldn't remember anything from before waking up except for my first name. My age was a mystery, my last name was a mystery, as well was my age. My face seemed to be like something I've seen in a dream. Distant yet familiar.

I jumped lightly when the metal door opened with a 'whoosh.' A guard in Kevlar uniform stood. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed the gun in his hands.

"Hey, they've got some work for ya. Do me a favour and step outta your cell." He said in an annoyed voice.

I gulped a little bit and stepped outside the cell. Another guard stood in the hallway dressed the exact same way. We walked through the metal hallways. Not a single soul seemed to inhabit this place. I flinched slightly as I heard a faint scream. The guard behind me chuckled. Finally we went through a door. A single piece of paper hung by said metal door. All I saw was some whitish figure and the letters SCP-173. Maybe this would actually be dangerous.

Two other men stood, also in orange jumpsuits, outside a giant garage-like door. I looked behind me to see that the two guards had vanished. Probably to the balcony above the room. The door opened revealing a big room. The room was plain. The only thing in it was some sort of dirty white statue with a multicolored face. Blood stains scattered the room on the floor and ceiling. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Class D Personnel please enter the chamber for testing." A static-filled voice said over the intercom.

Slowly the three of us entered. I carefully avoided a couple puddles of blood that were by the door. The door closed behind us with a supra singly soft clang.

"Please keep eye contact with SCP-173." The same voice said. I heard one of the guys groan, "This is fucking stupid. It's just a statue." He walked up to SCP-173 and tapped it. I rolled my eyes. 

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." The last guy said. He seemed to be visibly shaking. The first guy scoffed, "There're probably just trying to scare you." He had a smirk on his face as he turned around.

"I mean look at it. It's just some paper mache facing a wall."

"I think you should actually take this seriously." I said to him, obviously annoyed. The guy turned his gaze towards me. He took a couple steps to me, "Oh, what do you know princess?"  I just rolled my eyes and focused my gaze back on the statue. He'll probably shut up after a bit.

"Well then. Be that way bitch." With that he walked up to the other guy and began speaking with him.

"I heard that he crushes the bones of whoever doesn't look at him." He sneered. I heard the other guy whimper. I looked over at them, " Why don't you just shut up and follow orders?" 

The guy just turned and smirked at me. He opened his mouth to say something he covered the other one's eyes. In a split second I heard two distinctive 'cracks'. The two other D Class laid on the floor, blood pooling beneath them, dead. SCP-173 stood by them. Facing me as though it was mocking me. My blood ran cold. I felt some bile rise up in my throat as I took in what could have just happened. Their necks were twisted in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible. I think I had an idea of what happened.

My eyes burned and I felt tears forming, but I refused to blink. I would die the second I did. Sadly the human eye has to blink. So I did. When I re-opened my eyes I saw that SCP-173 was right in front of me. My heart felt as though it was going to beat right out of my chest. My death was right before me. I don't even remember anything about myself. I shut my eyes and waited for the death. Suddenly I felt my feet left the ground. A couple gasps were heard from the intercom. I was confused. Why hadn't he killed me yet? I slowly opened my eyes to find that SCP-173 had lifted me up into what I assumed was a hug.

"Hello. I'm Natalia, the main scientist for SCP-173." A female voice rang through the intercom, "I would like you to please get out of SCP-173's grip, if you can, and leave the chamber." Her voice instructed, "Remember to keep eye contact." 

I nodded my head and began my attempt to leave SCP- 173's grip. It failed. I sighed and closed my eyes; hoping for SCP-173 To loosen it's grip. Luckily it did. I kept my gaze on it and walked out. The giant door shut as I finally stepped out. I felt a little sad but relieved to still be alive.

"Hello D-3927." I turned to see a woman with long black hair and emerald green eyes in a lab coat with two guards behind her. She smiled at me.

"I'm Natalia, as you should know from before." I shook the hand she held out.

"You're Y/N, correct?" I nodded my head at her question. She laughed. 

"Don't look so nervous. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to question you a bit. Nothing too difficult." I once again nodded. That sounded easy enough.

I followed the woman and the guards through the hallways. My heart had slowed slightly and I wasn't panicking as much as before. 'I'm going to be fine' I repeated myself over and over again. Maybe I'd belive it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sat in a room; similar to SCP-173's chamber but with less blood. Natalia sat in front of me, a folder, pen, paper, and recorder sat between us. She smiled brightly at me. 

"I believe that you know why you're here." I nodded slowly, "It's because I'm alive right?" Natalia nods at my question as she wrote something down.

"So, something about SCP-173 is that he can't move if someone stares at him." I nodded again at this, "Another thing about 173 is that it doesn't matter who it is, 173 will kill anyone." I just continued to nod slowly. It seemed that I was missing something.

Natalia sighed, "We have to keep you under tight security since you're still alive." She smiled brightly and gestured to the room around us, "This is where you'll live from now on." My heart stopped.

"You mean that I won't be able to leave? Ever?" Natalia smiled and nodded. I put my head on the table and felt tears well up in my eyes.

I would never leave. Even if I remembered nothing I could have made some sort of life if I got out. Tears began to fall out of my eyes and onto the floor below me. It seemed what little chance that I had at a life had vanished right before me. 

"It seems that while you left 173 has begun to communicate." Natalia continued, "It seems to be Morse code, so for an hour everyday I'll come here and begin to teach you how to understand it." She seemed to take my silence as a response.

"So, is there anything that you'd specifically like in your new room? Other than the essentials of course." I sighed and nodded my head as well as I could, "I guess some books and notebooks." I heard Natalia's pen scribble on the paper, "I'm assuming you'd want something to write with." I nodded my head for the hundredth time in the short time we'd been here.

Natalia's chair scraped against the floor and I heard her heels click against the floor. A hand landed on my shaking shoulder, "You'll be fine. I promise." With that she walked out. The door shut with a loud 'bang' behind her.

I cried for a couple more minutes before I slowly lost conscious. Slipping into a dreamless sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

My eyes opened. I sat up and stretched. My mind felt foggy and it seemed that sleep had done nothing. I was still as tired as I was before. My eyes widened as I the day's events came back to me. It seemed that they'd moved me to some sort of bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the one in that cell. The dark blue sheets were even a bit soft. I scanned the room. By my bed was a small dresser with a black notebook and multiple colored gel pens sitting on top. A small black and white striped suitcase as tall as the bed stood beside the dresser. I stood up, wobbling slightly, and sat next to the suitcase. I opened it to find some clothes and a note on top.

 

_We decided that it would be best if you'd change out of those disgusting rags that we put every D-class in. I didn't know what kind of clothes you like so just tried to get a bit of everything. I hope that you enjoy them. You can just place your clothes by the door every night, after your lessons with me, and we'll clean them so that they'll be good as new by tomorrow.   ~Natalia_

 

I took out the first clothes on the top of the pile. A white sweater that was slightly over sized, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I actually enjoyed the outfit more than I though I would. Maybe the scientists here weren't all unfashionable, anti-social people as it's been stereotyped. Or maybe just Natalia. I took out the other clothing and just decided to wear the knee-length white dress to sleep. Why were there so many white items? At the bottom of the suitcase was some undergarments. I blushed slightly since Natalia probably had to check to get the right size. Maybe she was some sort of wizard that could guess these sort of things. I need some fresh air.

I changed and opened the notebook. I didn't feel like writing so began to draw. It was a rough drawing of a woman's face. She was smiling and had long flowing hair. Her face seemed extremely familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Something about her was comforting yet it scared me at the same time. My mind ached as I tried to remember what relevance she had in my life. Eventually my head ached so much that I had to close my eyes. My ears rang and it felt as though I was going to throw up. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as pain began to spread throughout my body. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Y/N?" I heard a voice call. I shook my head. It hurt to listen. It hurt to see. It hurt to feel.

Someone began to shake my shoulders. I quickly brought my head up as everything seemed to leave my body. It felt as though only a few minutes had passed but due to Natalia being here it was probably a few hours. I felt like an empty shell. Tears continued to fall down my face as my mouth dried and my stomach ached with hunger. Natalia looked at me with a look of concern. Guards stood at the open door.

"Let's get you some food and water." I quickly shook my head. Natalia seemed to shout say something to one of the guards. He left and quickly came back with a wheelchair. They strapped me into the chair and began walking down the hallway.

My tears had stopped and my heart rate had seemed to have slowed down quite a bit. Natalia walked beside me as we walked by multiple other rooms. Other scientists passed by; some looking more frazzled than others. They didn't take much notice to Natalia and I. The guards had stayed by my room. My eyes began to close as I suddenly felt sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep Y/N. If you do you won't be able to eat." I quickly opened my eyes and noticed the other D-class personnel roaming the area as guards tried to wrangle them back up. We entered a set of swinging double doors.

It seemed that this area was a cafeteria. D-class personnel wandered or sat eating. A couple of them looked up while the rest of them continued eating what looked like some actually good food. The cafeteria quickly became quiet enough that you could hear the distinct clicks of Natalia's heels on the floor. My face burned as their eyes burned at the back of my head. I got some food and we walked back out.

"Don't pay attention to them." Natalia started as we left the area, "If you'd like I can get your food and just bring it here." I nodded and began to drink some water. I began to eat a bit of the food that sat on my lap. It tasted pretty well and made my stomach growl a bit too loudly. Natalia chuckled behind me and continued taking me to my room.

We entered my room and she sat me on my bed. She picked up my notebook and put it away as I ate. She seemed to hesitate closing it but just smiled at me and put it on my drawer. She turned to walk away but stopped and turned back around. She fished something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a small button with a light above it.

"If you ever need me just push this button and I'll come as quickly as I can." With that she walked away. The door closing with that same 'bang' behind her. I finished my food and set the tray by the door. I took of my boots and laid on the bed. Now that I had food and water in my stomach I could finally fully relax. At least relax as much as possible in such a place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I opened my eyes to someone shaking my shoulders. Natalia smiled down at me.

"Hello." She said in a cheerful voice, "It's time for your lesson." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

A single table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. She helped me up and sat me down on one of the chairs. A folder, pencil, recorder, and a blank sheet of paper sat on the table. Natalia sat down on the chair across from me. She took out a sheet of paper and laid it out in front of me. It was Morse code alphabet. 

"I need you to copy this down and memorize them. I only have a couple days before you have to go back to 173 and I don't want you to not be able to communicate. At least on a basic level." I nodded and began to copy down the information.

"Natalia?" I looked up from the paper after a little, "How do you know all of these languages?" Natalia just smiled, "It's kind of a must for this job. Since we take in anything and everything from around the world it's necessary that I understand many languages." I nodded my head and continued writing and rewriting the alphabet.

After a couple of minutes Natalia took the paper and began testing me. It took a bit but after a while I could finally recite half of the alphabet. Natalia smiled at me and stood up. She grabbed everything but the pencil and paper. She put down some flash cards on the table.

"Study these. I'll be back tomorrow." She pointed an accusing finger, "You better have the whole alphabet by tomorrow." I nodded my head. A small smile graced my face.  Natalia continued to smile and walked out.

"I'm bringing your dinner soon so don't fall asleep." I nodded again and began studying a bit.

Natalia came back with some food and sat it on the table. She stayed and chatted with me for a bit before she said she had to leave. I nodded my head and handed her my empty tray.

"The CEO are thinking of assigning you to other SCPs. Of course you'll be with other D-class personnel but," Natalia looked me straight in the eye, "You need to be careful. We can't afford to lose you." With that she walked out. I sighed and continued to study the flashcards. After a while I finally memorized the whole alphabet. I smiled at my progress and tucked myself in. Maybe I could finally rest peacefully. The bags under my eyes had probably only gotten bigger. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe they'd even let me use a bathroom one day.


	2. The Beginning of a Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursing quietly I grabbed one of the nearby edges that belonged to some sort of desk and struggled to get up. Finally standing up I began to limped to one of the chairs and sat down. I took off my shoes and began examining my ankle. I figured that I'd simply twisted it from how swollen it was. Sighing I just sat back in the chair and hoped that someone would find me. Hopefully that person wouldn't turn out to be some sort of murderous SCP that could possibly be roaming.
> 
> My luck seemed to have run out.
> 
> Behind me I heard something bang into one of the desks. Jumping I quickly turned the chair. Two boys stood in front of me. They spoke in hushed high pitched tones to each other as they stared at me. I stared back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to the conclusion - this took me a month to figure out - that I'll turn all of the SCPs human but there won't be any romance between the reader and the SCPs. There might be some undertones of romance but the overall endgame won't be some sort of relationship.

I jumped awake at the sound of some sort of alarm. A female voice was saying something, somewhere, but my head was pounding too much for me to care. I stood up and walked over to the table that still sat in the middle of the room. I pulled out the chair, wincing at the loud screech, and sat down. My forehead found the cool metal and I relaxed a bit.

The alarm finally stopped and all of the lights went out. I groaned. I wasn't one for the almost pitch black darkness, but it was helping my headache. I heard screams echoing through the hallway. It seems that my door had opened. I cautiously left my room. The hallways were a bit brighter than my own room but it was still difficult to navigate through the halls.

I tried to remember how to get to the cafeteria (My stomach was grumbling quite loudly) but it seems that I've only succeeded in making myself more lost than I originally planned. Suddenly I was falling. I felt pain swell through my ankle and tears prick my eyes. Looking up I realized that there was a staircase that I completely failed to notice and fell down.

Cursing quietly I grabbed one of the nearby edges that belonged to some sort of desk and struggled to get up. Finally standing up I began to limped to one of the chairs and sat down. I took off my shoes and began examining my ankle. I figured that I'd simply twisted it from how swollen it was. Sighing I just sat back in the chair and hoped that someone would find me. Hopefully that person wouldn't turn out to be some sort of murderous SCP that could possibly be roaming.

My luck seemed to have run out.

Behind me I heard something bang into one of the desks. Jumping I quickly turned the chair. Two boys stood in front of me. They were identical excluding their outfits. The one on the left wore a burnt orange shirt with matching hair and jeans. The one on the right was similar but his main color seemed to be yellow. Each only had a sky blue eye visible. They spoke in hushed high pitched tones to each other as they stared at me. I stared back.

Finally they stepped forward. I slowly stood up, wincing slightly when pressure fell on my ankle. They came to my just above my shoulder and stared up at me with curious eyes. My face heated up slightly from the attention. 

"H-hello." I slowly said. They only looked back up at me. At least I'm not dead.

"H-h-hello." The orange one stuttered out. It sounds like he hasn't spoken in years. The yellow one just continued to stare at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, "They call us SCP-131-A," The orange one waved, "and SCP-131-B" The yellow one said. I nodded.

I smiled, "I'm Y/N." They both nodded.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. They shook their heads, "This has never happened before." The orange one said. I sighed. I guess I won't find out today.

Suddenly 131-A and 131-B jumped. They grabbed my hands and began to quickly walk in the direction that they came. I tried my best to limp after them but I was a lot slower. This ankle will be the death of me. Literally. 

Finally they stopped and entered one of the rooms. Looking around I noticed that it was another room. It was another cell. I noticed a black figure kneeling by an orange figure on the ground. Taking a closer look it seemed that the black figure was cutting some sort of body. It took out a vial with some sort of weird liquid and dumped it into said body.

The being glanced up at me as I got a little closer. 131-A and 131-B stood by the door. They fidgeted nervously. Finally the black being sewed up the body and stood up. I took a step back as he stepped closer to me. Before I knew it the being stood in front of me. He reached out a gloved hand and touched my cheek. I flinched.

"You don't have the disease." It muttered under its breath. What disease? The being dropped his hand and tilted its head.

"What and who are you?" It asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stuttered out an answer, "L-last ti-time I checked I was a human named Y-Y/N." The name was foreign on my tongue but it felt right.

The being seemed to nod its head, "I'm known as 049." I shakily smiled and nodded.

Before I could react 131-A and 131-B grabbed my arms and pulled me away. I quickly yelled a bye over my shoulder before attempting to keep up with the fast moving people. If they were people.

They led me down corridor after corridor. Hallway after hallway. Each looked the same excluding the couple that had blood splatters and puddles. We passed the occasional body before 131-A and 131-B let go of me. They stopped and stared at me. I was confused of what they were trying to communicate. 131-A pointed behind him. Looking up I saw Natalia. 

She hid in a corner; shaking. She looked like a mess. Her hair wasn't in the orderly bun that it usually was. Instead a mess of black hair was in its place. Her usually smiling lipstick covered lips were smeared and tear streaks ran down her face. I didn't understand what to do. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She was always the one comforting me. 

Slowly I limped up to her. She looked up, terrified, before relaxing slightly. I kneeled down beside her, being careful of my ankle, and slowly wrapped my arms around her. She slowly calmed down until she was just sniffing quietly with a couple hiccups here and there. I let go of her.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me with wide eyes, "You don't know?"

I shook my head, "Did it have something to do with me?" Natalia quickly nodded her head.

"At least we assumed it did." Natalia grabbed my shoulders, "Ever since you got here the SCPs have been acting weird." She sounded insane, "We didn't pay any attention to it but I guess that was a bad decision."

With that she pushed me away. She yelled at me to run. Run away and try to escape. Before I could answer 131-A and 131-B grabbed me and once again pulled me away. I tried to scream at them to stop but my voice got stuck in my throat. I didn't want to leave Natalia. She was the only one that even acted like I was human in this god forsaken place. She comforted me the couple times that my panic attacks sprung up. Now I was just leaving her. Leaving her like she didn't even matter.

Finally the two SCPs pulled me back to my room. Nothing seemed to have change. 131-A and 131-B sat by me on my bed as I wept my heart out. They hugged me from both sides. It felt nice I guess. It only reminded me of who Natalia was to me and how I just left her. Maybe it'd just be easier to give up.

"Who else has escaped?" I shakily asked.

"We don't know." One of them muttered, "It seems like quite a lot of them because of all of the blood."

I only continued to shake. Just thinking about all of that death scared me. I could only hope that maybe they'd all be contained so I wouldn't have to face the same fate as the  _many_ before me.

"I think most of them have turned human so they probably won't be able to do as much damage as they could before." My head shot up at that.

"You mean that you've all turned human?" SCP-131-A nodded his head, "It seems that way." He said sadly before perking up. SCP-131-A and SCP-131-B exchanged a look before grabbing my wrists again and pulling me somewhere.

I just let them pull me this time. The pain in my ankle surged through my body but I chose to ignore it. My mind focused on where they were taking me. We passed even more hallways that were bloodied. No other soul was around. It was though everyone else was already dead. That was probably the case. As the SCPs slowed down I could hear laughing. It was deep and gravely as though the person had lost their voice.

SCP-131-A and B slowed down before they stopped. They seemed to stop every movement, even the constant twitching that they would do if they had to stay in one spot. I heard heavy footsteps before a being finally rounded the corner.

The being towered over me as he stared down. Blood covered his whole body, especially around his razor sharp teeth. He had long, messy light brown hair that ended at his upper back. His eyes were yellow with orange irises. They had a glow to them in the dark hallway. His clothes were littered with small holes. I couldn't tell if they were intentional or if they were accidental. He stared at me as 131-A and B cowered behind my back.

"Hello human." His voice was deep and gravelly. Something that you'd imagine on a gigantic monster that was going to eat you would sound like.

"H-hi." I stuttered out; my voice a pitch higher. The being smirked and brought his face closer to mine.

"What's your name?" His blue tongue slithered out.

"Y/N. What's your's?" My voice slowly growing quieter. The being stood up straight and scowled.

"They call me 682." The bei-682 said, "Why are you still alive?" He questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly don't know." I said. My voice only wavering slightly, "Do you murder people?"

That was a stupid question. The man covered in blood probably murdered people. Probably does it for fun based off of how he gets a kick out of messing with me. 682 laughed. A deep, hearty laughed that made the air vibrate.

"Yes. It's quite the fun pastime." 682 immediately closed his mouth when the lights flickered back on.

I heard yelling in the distance. Footsteps quickly got closer until it sounded as though they were right around the corner. 

"You never saw me." With that 682 vanished. My face burned from how close he was.

"Put your hands up!" 

I turned to the voice to find some guards, his gun raised and pointed towards me. 131-A and B stood in front of me. I only brought my hands up. A show of surrender. I pushed through 131-A and B. They gurgled in protest but let me walk towards the guards.

"Which SCP are you?" He asked. His gun right in front of my heart.

"I'm not an SCP." I responded. One of the guards pulled me into a choke hold. I guess they didn't believe me.

"You have to be an SCP." He yelled, "You're alive."

"So are you." I responded. It surprised even me with how calm I was.

I could tell they were getting annoyed. The guard that was pointing a gun at me motioned something to the guard holding me, and before I knew it I was out like a light. They're no fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel extremely bad for not updating this earlier. I've just have writers block and tried to push through it. I seem to have some more inspiration, but that might not stay. That's actually why this is also so short. I hope that I'll be able to write some more with the four day weekend that I have.


	3. What the Hell is Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a four day weekend. I'll try to actually update. Let's hope I can at least get one chapter done.

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned. My head pounded under the bright lights. I blinked slowly until my eyes adjusted. I was in a dark room where the only light was the one shining brightly above me.

A woman sat across from me. She had long, black hair with matching emerald, green eyes. Her eyes darted all over my face as though she were looking for something. A look of worry was evident on her face. When we made eye contact she smiled. I felt as though I should remember her, but I can't.

"It's good to see that you're awake (Y/N)." Her smile softened as she saw a confused look on my face.

"Who's (Y/N)." I asked. The woman only looked confused.

"That's you." She answered. Her smile had turned into a confused frown. I felt guilty for wiping the smile off of her face. I shook my head.

"I don't recall having that name." I said. I kept thinking and thinking, but nothing would come up. I tried racking my brain for anything, anything at all that would help me with what was going on, but nothing came to mind. The woman sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"They told me this would happen. You were out for a couple hours." The woman sighed and put her head in her hands before looking back up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked, hopefully. I shook my head. No matter what I tried to do, nothing would pop up. A couple things here and there, certain characteristics and memories, but nothing solid.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered and looked down at the metal table between us.

The woman sighed again and I could see her body relax. I felt guilty for making this woman sad. She seemed to like, maybe even love, me. She stood up. I noticed that her hands were wrapped in a bandage, the rest of the bandage disappearing under the lab coat that she wore. She wore a black blouse with matching black pants. White and gray sneakers decorated her feet. Everything looked stiff and new, as though it was replaced.

She grabbed the black recorder that sat on the desk and turned it off. Pulling out a black pen, she wrote something on the clipboard and gestured for me to follow her. I slowly stood up and slowly followed her. My bare feet felt cold from the metal floor underneath it. Everything felt cold with the thin clothing that I wore. The hallways were deathly silent, certain ones blocked off with people coming in and out of it in bunches. All of the noises hurt my head.

Finally, the woman stopped in front of a room. The door was open revealing a room with a single bed, dresser, and the exact same table as the one I just sat at. The woman gestured for me to enter. I slowly walked in and sat down on the bed. It looked a lot comfier than I expected. The woman closed the door and sat beside me on the bed. 

"I felt that it would be better to explain everything here." She said in a soft voice. She gestured to herself.

"I'm Natalia. A researcher here at the SCP foundation." She explained.

"W-what does S-SCP mean?" I asked, "It can either mean Secure, Contain, Protect. Or, Special Containment Procedures." Natalia explained.

"Her at the SCP foundation we take anomalies and we protect. Either them from the world, or protect ourselves from what those anomalies could do." Natalia continued.

"What anomalies do you have?" Natalia smiled, "Many different kinds. They used to be of different species, but now they've all seemingly turned human." I nodded.

"How?" I turned my body towards Natalia. 

Natalia shrugged, "No one really knows." It seemed as though she was keeping something from me but I didn't want to push it.

"I have to go." Natalia said before scurrying away. 

The door slammed shut behind her and I suddenly felt lonely. My eyes wandered around the room. Something about it felt familiar yet I couldn't place what. My eyes fell on the notebook on the dresser. Slowly, I reached for it. My hands grazed the cover before picking it up. I slowly opened it up. A woman with long hair stared back at me. The longer I looked at it, the more my heart beat. I quickly shut the notebook, tears pricking my eyes. Something was familiar about the woman. My mind supplied a name.

_Nedra_

'Strange name' I thought. Was this someone that I'd met before? Maybe I'd met them in this facility. Even Natalia made it sound like I'd been here for a while. Maybe I've been here for years. She was sad and everything when I didn't remember her. God, I was probably really close to her. I feel terrible.

I continued to flip through the book. There wasn't anything else. That made me think that, maybe, I wasn't here for long. If I was, then I probably would have filled out the notebook by now. I grabbed one of the pens and began to write.

_So, I don't really know what to write here. I woke up in this place. It seems familiar, but I have no recollection of anything. There's this woman, Natalia, and she seems nice. I feel bad because she seems to really care for me, but I don't remember anything about her. I don't even know how long I've been here. Could be years, could be months. It could have even been days. God. My head hurts from all of this thinking, and the concussion that I somehow have. I just hope that I'll something will start to make sense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! The thing is, I'm scared that, since I gave the reader EVEN MORE amnesia, that it seems like the cheap way out of a dead end. I mean, it kind of was, but it was something that I played out in my head a couple times.  
> I promise you that I'm trying to continue and, eventually, finish this story. The thing is that school's been stressful and my emotions have been all over the place to the point that I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts. I don't even have many ideas for what I'm going to do with this mess that I call a story. Like, I even feel really bad that this is so short. Like, you guys deserve way better than this story that I started in 6th grade and will probably never finish.


	4. What is This Place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice (extremely belated)New Years gift.

My steps faltered slightly as a wave of vertigo hit me. I probably should have accepted Natalia's offer. The wheelchair seemed like a safe haven right now.

Natalia and two guards were escorting me to somewhere. It seemed like we've been walking for hours. Though it was probably only a couple of minutes. Why do all of the hallways have to look the exact same? Even the scientists looked similar. Once they took a look at me though, they quickly put their heads down and pretended to be looking at whatever was written on their clipboards. They weren't though. I could feel them still looking at me from the corner of their eyes.

"Why are people afraid of me?" I asked Natalia. Natalia only smiled at me before shrugging. She was lying. I could tell by the way that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

I sighed and dropped the topic. In the few days that I've already been here, I could tell that, if I didn't get an answer on the first attempt, I was never going to get one. It was better to keep my mouth completely shut anyways. Natalia wasn't allowed to talk to me for three days because I acted out at some guard. I guess she's like my mom. She gets punished when  _I_ do something wrong.

My heart stopped when we finally seized walking. For some reason, I was afraid. Afraid of the door we were standing in front of. Afraid of what could be inside. Afraid of what was  _supposed_ inside. Natalia put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small, reassuring smile. She seems to be giving me a lot of those as of recently. Every time I looked at her, a smile. A smile that showed that she pitied me. It was getting annoying.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Natalia asked, her voice soft. It was as though she were talking to a small child.

I pushed her hand off of my shoulder, "I'm fine. What am I supposed to be doing?" I asked. Natalia gave me another look of pity. It was extremely tempting to punch her in the face.

"You're just going to have a nice chat with 682." Natalia explained, "Apparently, you meet him."

I nodded my head. The "name," if you could call it that, sounded familiar, but nothing was truly ringing a bell. Natalia smiled once again before going up some stairs and entering the room that sat behind the door. Why couldn't I also go up there? At least it was safe. Safe from whatever was behind the door. One of the guards spoke to the other two that were guarding the door. The moved towards me and grabbed my arms, tightly. I struggled slightly. The men opened the door and threw me inside. They shut the door behind me in a haste, as though they were terrified of what was in here. They probably were.

My eyes scanned the room. It was a steel box. The steel shined slightly, as though it was cleaned recently. It probably was. A man was chained to the wall. His glowing yellow eyes narrowed as we made eye contact. He sent me a smirk, barely revealing his sharpened teeth. His clothes were ripped and there were scars on the parts of his body that I could see. Was he hurting himself?

"It's nice to see you again?" His voice came out deep and slow. He sounded slightly out of breath.

I gave him a questioning look, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are."

"Makes sense." He said, snarling slightly, "Those guards knocked you out pretty hard. I'm surprised you can even stand."

"Barely," I said, "I almost fell a couple times getting here.

The guards had attempted to hold in their snickers when I'd fallen. They weren't successful. I sat down, the coldness of the metal seeped through the clothes that I was currently wearing. My eyes continued to look around the room. It was just all cold steel and more cold steel.

"You have a lot of fun in here." I said, "You know, there's all of this metal everywhere. All of the fun a person could possibly have."

682 shrugged his shoulder, "It was a lot more fun when I wasn't human. Everything was already uncomfortable."

"What were you before you turned human?" I asked. As my body got used to the cold, it felt more and more comforting.

"I don't really know how to describe it." 682 thought for a few seconds, "I've never truly seen myself, but they described me as reptile-like."

I nodded my head. That wasn't really a description, but it was good enough to let my imagination wander slightly. No images were showing up other than a cute little iguana that made me restrain a smile. 

"Do you know if they can see us?" I asked, looking around the room. There weren't any visible cameras, but that didn't mean that they didn't keep a hidden one.

682 shrugged, "Probably. I wouldn't know. They don't let me outside of this shitty place."

"Why would that be?" I asked. Sure, he seemed mean, but that didn't mean that he was actually dangerous.

"Because whoever I see, I kill." 682 smirked as he noticed my eyes widening.

Why the hell would they allow me in here? It's like they were trying to kill me. Thinking about it, that made some sense. I've been nothing but "problematic" for them since chatting with Natalia. If that was their plan, it failed miserably. It wouldn't even be that bad to die. It would be a way to escape from this place. It's really boring here. They won't even let me out for food. They just gave me whatever slop they found and dumped it on the table in my room.

I scooted closer to 682, and stared straight into his eyes, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

682 didn't respond, didn't even shrug. His smirk fell and his face twisted into one of concentration. It was as though he actually didn't know the answer and was trying to make one up. I scooted a bit closer.

"Do you even know why you haven't killed me yet?" I asked quietly, getting continuously closer to 682.

"Subject 3297, back away from SCP-682." I jumped as a voice echoed off of the metal walls, "Proceed to move towards the door."

As I scooted backwards, my eyes scanned the room frantically. There wasn't any evidence of a camera or speaker. What the hell? I leaned against the door before tumbling back as it opened. I took one last look at 682, his expression unreadable.

"What were you thinking?" I looked up to see Natalia. She looked pissed. Why did she look so mad?

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Natalia explained. She grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me lightly, "You could have gotten yourself killed getting that close to him."

I stared into Natalia's eyes. Why did she care so much about my life? I was just a worthless experiment to her and the rest of this facility. She shouldn't care about me to have so much fear in her eyes. 

"Let's get you back to your room." Natalia said, helping me up, "You're probably going to have a long day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I think I have an idea of where I'm going with this. It might be confusing as you read it, but the changes in the reader's inner dialogue are intentional. Even the ones where she goes from being confident to suicidal in a heartbeat.  
> Just bear through this crappy story with me, and it'll hopefully make sense in the end.


	5. A Strange Little World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel SO bad for not updating this. The thing is that I haven't really known where I was going with this story. It was all just being written as I went with no clear direction. Finally, after dwelling on it for months, I have a clear idea of where I'm going to be taking it. So, I hope that I'll be able to update this story more often, especially with summer being here.  
> I might not be able to update at all next week though because I'll be going to an orchestra camp. I'll be staying over and I have no idea if they'll even give us wifi.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you liked this update and that you'll continue reading!

I could only assume a week had passed. The people in the facility had finally allowed me to wander. Sure, I could only wander on my floor, but it was better than being cooped up in a room that only had a bed and a table. I've only seen Natalia twice, and both times she was following behind this guy that had a permanent bitch face. Any time that he looked at me, he would stare for about 5 seconds before turning down some random corner and start screaming at Natalia for messing something up. It annoyed me that he would yell at someone like Natalia, but I wasn't going to start yelling at the man. He deserved worse anyways.

My eyes scanned the white ceiling. 64 ceiling tiles. 786 dots. About 80 more years of my life spent wasting away in this hell hole. That is, if they told me the correct age. They wouldn't even tell me my name, how am I supposed to trust the people that work here? My gaze shifted to the door as it opened. Every day at, presumably, the same time, the door would open and some scared-looking scientist would bring me food. It was the same young man as yesterday. Strange. No one came to my "room" twice. He looked calm, but he wasn't even making an attempt to look at me. 

"Hello." I said. I coughed lightly. I haven't used my voice in days. The man set down the tray of food and turned to walk away.

"It's rude to ignore people." I said, "Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." With that, he left.

My mouth formed into a frown. The first time in days that I get to talk to someone and he just ignores me. Bullshit if he was told not to talk to me. He was the only person that wasn't shaking in his boots the second he saw me. I sighed and got up. Time to see what slop they gave me today. Cool. Today it was yellow. Definitely doesn't look like barf. I grabbed the apple and took a bite. At least they gave me some fruit. It was the only thing that seemed somewhat edible. Even their water was gross. How can you mess up water like that? It tastes like there's sand or some other particle.

"Hello 4927." I looked up to see Natalia. She gave me a smile, but I could see how tired she really was, "How's the food?" She began to walk closer.

"Do you want me to be honest, or do you want me to sugar coat it?" Natalia laughed as she sat across from me, "Maybe I can get you some decent food." She said.

Natalia took something off of her clipboard and handed it to me, "The boss wanted me to give you something."

I grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a singular sheet of white paper. The title read, 'SCP-096'. It was information on whoever/whatever this SCP was. I looked up at Natalia.

"What's the point of this?" I asked.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders, "The boss never tells me anything." Natalia answered, "I can only assume that he wants to send you to 096."

"But, no one's ever survived looking at his face." I said, "I don't want to die Natalia. At least, not yet." I muttered the last part, hoping that Natalia didn't hear.

Natalia only sighed, "I don't want you going in either, but we already moved 096."

I sighed and threw the paper on the table. The "food" had already started its evaporation-like process. Did anyone really trust the food here? Even the d-class that were forced to eat it would look on in disgust. Some of the newbies even barfed if they ate it.

"Why do you have to follow that man's orders?" I asked.

"Because," Natalia started, "if I don't, then I'll get fired. I don't think any other job will take me. It'll look like I've been out of college for 10 years and I haven't been able get a job."

"But he's a dick." I said.

Natalia snorted, covering her mouth, "I know, but sometimes, you just have to get over it. It's how the world works." Natalia stood up, "How about we get going? My boss is probably getting impatient."

I followed Natalia down the corridors. There were more scientists than there usually were. Usually I'd see one or two, maybe even three, as I walked through the hallways, but today I kept seeing them with every turn we made. They were all talking in groups but quickly shut up when they saw Natalia and I. It seemed as though Natalia didn't notice, or didn't pay any mind to them, as she just smiled and continued talking to me.

In the 2 weeks that I've known Natalia, even if I barely saw here, I've never seen her so happy. She seemed generally interested in talking to me compared to some of the other scientists that they sent to feed me. They'd only talk if I started a conversation with them, but that quickly stopped after they sent the third scientist. It was fun finally having someone have interest in me. 

"I never asked you." I said, accidentally interrupting Natalia. She just smiled down at me.

"Why do you have bandages all over your body?" Natalia seemed stunned by the question.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" I shook my head.

Natalia smiled down at me, as though I was a small child, "They're just small injuries. Nothing important or major."

This answer annoyed me. It was obvious that something was wrong with Natalia, but she wasn't going to answer me. She was probably silenced by her "boss" or some bullshit like that. Maybe I could do something and nobody would have to deal with him again. That seems like a good idea. Everyone waited at his hand and foot like he was some sort of king. It was annoying and stupid. The whole man's persona was annoying. He acted as though he was so high and might. That no one could touch him and that he was always the most important. 

"We're here." Natalia said. She pulled out a key and unlocked it, "Good luck."

The two guards by the door immediately readied their weapons as the door opened. Natalia gestured for me to go inside before closing the door behind me. A man hunched over a desk, writing something. He looked up and turned to look at me. My eyes widened at the site. The skin of his face, with varying hues, was pulled so tightly that he looked like a skeleton. He gave a smile, revealing his assorted teeth.

"Guten tag Frau." He spoke with a German accent, one that felt familiar.

"Hello." I answered. The man stood up.

His arms were too long to be normal. He walked up and held out a hand, showing that "new" parts had been added. I slowly grabbed his hand and shook it. He continued to give me a kind smile, though I was still a little scared of him.

"I am Herr Chirurg. What is your name?" He asked, not letting go of my hand.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "They call me Y/N. You're a surgeon?"

"Du sprichst Deutsch?" Herr Chirurg asked. 

"Eine kleine." I answered automatically. That's strange. I don't remember learning German.

Herr Chirurg smiled brighter, "Das ist sehr sehr gut!"

"Willst du Schach spielen?" Herr Chirurg asked.

"Ich weiss nicht Schach spielen." I said, looking down in slight embarrassment.

"I can teach you then." Herr Chirurg said.

He brought me over to another table. A chess game was already set up. Herr Chirurg explained what each of the pieces did, demonstrating as well, before finally letting me play. I felt as though he was going easy on me even if I lost quite a few times. Herr Chirurg talked to me about various scientific things. It seems that he was quite smart with everything he seemed to remember. It was also nice to see the excitement in his eyes from talking about these things. It almost made me forget about how we were both trapped in such a place. Almost.

"4927, please exit the chamber." A voice over the PA said.

I gave Herr Chirurg a smile and turn to leave, "See you later Herr Chirurg."

"Tschuess liebling." Herr Chirurg said as the door shut.

After she locked the door, Natalia smiled and began taking me back to my room. The hallways were now had scientists that I didn't recognize. Natalia explained that they were the night staff. Apparently I had been with Herr Chirurg for long enough that it was night. Natalia opened the door to my room and said her goodbye.

"Wait." I said. Natalia turned and gave me a questioning look.

"Do you know why I'm able to speak German? I don't have any memory of knowing it." I asked.

"Not at all. Maybe it's just something that you knew before coming here." With that, Natalia left.

For a second, it looked like Natalia was sad. But why would she be sad from my question? Was there something that she wasn't telling me? I mean, that part was obvious, but it shouldn't have been anything that important. Maybe I was just seeing things. I've spent weeks just staring at either the walls of my metal room or Natalia herself. Yeah, that's it. My mind's just tired. I took off my shoes and flopped down onto the uncomfortable bed. My eyes shut and I, almost immediately, fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of the German is wrong, I've only been taking German for two years so it might be a little off.
> 
> Translations:  
> Du sprichst Deutsch? - You speak German?  
> Eine kleine - A little  
> Das ist sehr sehr gut! - That is very very good!  
> Willst du Schach spielen? - Do you want to play chess?  
> Ich weiss nicht Schach spielen - I don't know how to play chess  
> Tschuess liebling - Bye love  
> (Tschuess is a casual way of saying bye, while Auf Wiedersehen is a formal way of saying bye.)


End file.
